There has been known a display panel having a touch panel function. Such a display panel is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-126336. Such a display panel includes a common electrode formed of a transparent conductive film and a conductive line (wire) that are electrically connected to each other to supply a touch drive signal from a driver to the common electrode via the conductive line. This allows the common electrode to act as a touch electrode.